


Next Time, You Should Just Listen, Hyung

by MinervaJoana



Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [33]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fainting, Sickfic, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaJoana/pseuds/MinervaJoana
Summary: Jisung and Felix get sick, but the members don't believe them because they think that they are pretending and making a plan because they don't want to work that day, but they get worse and finally receive proper care.
Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054352
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Next Time, You Should Just Listen, Hyung

It was the week of Felix and Jisung's birthday, specifically September 13th, and they both managed to catch some kind of bug. Felix had spent a good chunk of the night blowing his nose and coughing, while Jisung spent the night curled in on himself with stomach cramps and nausea. The duo had also decided to have a sleepover beforehand, so they both knew the other was sick. It was just a matter of telling the other six.

They both knew that the other six wouldn’t be happy about them being sick as they were in the throws of getting ready for a comeback in two weeks. They left their room two find the other six already eating breakfast. Chan looked up when he saw them come in. “Hey Felix, Jisung. It’s about time you got up and joined us, we have a busy week ahead of us with comeback prep, and your double birthday vlive.” Both Felix and Jisung groaned as they sat down, laying their heads on the table. Jisung was the first to actually speak. “Hyung, we need to reschedule our birthday vlive. Felix and I are both sick. We also aren’t in any condition to go to practice the next few days either.”

Minho looked at them skeptically and placed a hand on each forehead. “Neither of you have a fever. You both probably didn’t sleep enough last night due to your sleepover and excitement over your birthdays. You’re reading too much into your exhaustion.” Minho paused, and before he could continue, Changbin chimed in. “We’re all exhausted, the comeback is in two weeks, then we get an actual break. You don’t see any of us faking sick to get a break. Does it suck to have to work on your birthday, yes. But the majority of the working population has to work on their birthdays. Suck it up until the comeback is over, then you can laze around all you want for a few days.” The other four members nodded in agreement and gave the two pointed looks, daring them to protest. Felix and Jisung opted not to say anything because they didn’t want to get lectured further. The two quickly ate a little bit of food and then went to get ready for the day.

By the time the eight boys got to the company, Felix and Jisung were ready to just be done for the day. Upon entering the dance studio, the duo slumped against the wall hoping that the others would realize they were sick and let them rest. Unfortunately, they were met with glares as Minho hooked up his phone to start dance practice. The two sick members just sighed and got up to stretch.  
The members took their first break an hour into practice. Jisung immediately laid down clutching his stomach, while Felix went to chug some water in hopes of soothing his raw throat. Jeongin noticed their behavior and for a second felt sympathy towards the two, but then remembered that they were probably just trying to get their birthdays off. “Hyungs, cut it out already. If no one has bought your act by now, no one will. Stop acting sick, so we can get practice finished.” Felix and Jisung both muttered apologies, then got into formation for the next song.

After a little while the group decided to run some older songs, and chose to do district 9. Jisung gave Felix a look, because he wasn’t sure he’d be able to make it through the first chorus without spilling the contents of his guts all over the floor. However, when Jisung looked at Felix, he noticed that Felix was looking extremely pale. He hoped they both would make it through practice in one piece.

Just as Jisung had expected, the first jump in the chorus caused his stomach to lurch violently. What made matters worse was that the jump was a spinning jump, so the vomit went all over the place before he was able to keep it contained to one area. Practice just halted immediately and everyone stared at Jisung as he continued to projectile vomit onto the floor. Changbin and Hyunjin went to go find a mop, while Chan grabbed the trash can. Seungmin, having realized that they weren’t faking, turned to Felix to see how he was doing. Seungmin ended up sprinting over to Felix who had nearly passed out, catching him as his knees buckled. “Chan-hyung, I think we should get these two home. They clearly weren’t lying about being sick, and I think Felix has a fever now.” Chan agreed and had Jeongin and Minho help with getting them to the car.

The members got back to the dorm as quick as possible and got Felix and Jisung in their beds. Minho went straight to the kitchen and started making ramen, soup, and jook. Seungmin went about the dorm collecting everything they would need to nurse Jisung and Felix back to health. Chan is apologizing profusely to the two sick members for not believing them, and is asking how he can make it up to them. “Next time, you should just listen, hyung.” Felix managed to say before his voice gave out

Chan had made it his personal mission to play nurse. He made sure to frequently take their temperatures, which thankfully never went over 102. He also insisted on being the only one to clean out the trash bins and buckets as Jisung and eventually Felixx got sick to their stomachs. As for the birthday vlive they had planned, Seungmin decided to celebrate his birthday a week early and explained to Stay that Jisung and Felix were sick and would do their birthday live as soon as they were better

It took them almost the two full weeks before their comeback before Felix and Jisung were feeling ninety percent better. They were both extremely happy that their combined illnesses did not end up interfering with the comeback, and everyone promised not to assume that anyone was faking illness again.


End file.
